Cuddle Buddy
by Moonlit Aura
Summary: Meimi's got a lot of stuffed animals and Asuka finds out why. First fic!


Disclaimer: Saint Tail belongs to me! Gets tackled by lawyers with lawsuits Crap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddle Buddy

_By Moonlit Aura_

"Wait here while I get us some snacks!"

Daiki Asuka, better known among his classmates as Asuka Jr., set down his schoolbooks as a blushing Meimi Haneoka slipped out of the room. He looked around Haneoka's room, curious about what she did in her private life. Aside from the whole Saint Tail thing.

The room was decidedly more … feminine… than he'd expected. Considering that Haneoka was still not above smacking him when he got a little out of hand, he'd expected a room that could belong to someone of either gender. Instead, Asuka was presented with a very girly room. The walls and carpet were a mixture of pink and yellow, and the girl aspect was only magnified by the fuzzy pink pen on Haneoka's desk.

He turned around to get a look at the other half of her room. This half only contained Haneoka's window and bed. Asuka ignored the window and examined the bed.

The pink and yellow theme stayed strong in Haneoka's bed. The bedspread was a pale yellow while fluffy pink pillows covered the top. But what Asuka noticed first was the over abundance of stuffed animals that covered Haneoka's bed. Though the hedgehog one was mysteriously missing…

Asuka Jr. was woken from his musings as Meimi re-entered the room, tray in hand.

"Sorry it took so long. We're out of a lot of stuff. Mama and Papa probably went to go get more." Meimi set the tray down and motioned for Asuka Jr. to take a seat on the bed. Asuka Jr. grinned.

"No offense Haneoka, but personally, I'm rather glad your father isn't here." Meimi giggled, remembering the first time Asuka Jr. had met her parents since the beginning of their relationship.

_ Flashback _

"_Mama, Papa, I'm home!" Meimi called as she stepped out of her shoes and into her house slippers. Asuka Jr. followed, although a bit more hesitantly._

"_Hello dear," her mother replied, wiping her hands on her apron as she came out of the kitchen to greet her daughter. The last thing Eimi expected to see, however, was the nervous looking boy lurking near the front door._

"_Meimi, who is this?" Eimi asked._

_The boy seemed to snap to attention and blinked for a moment before turning to Mrs. Haneoka. He bowed formally._

"_Excuse me Mrs. Haneoka. My name is Daiki Asuka. Thank you for allowing me into your home." He bowed again._

"_Asuka… Meimi dear, this is the nice boy you went to that movie with, right? Nice catch." Eimi winked cheerily at her daughter, who blushed._

"_Mama!" Meimi squealed in embarrassment, her face a new shade of red. Her mother laughed and waved the pair upstairs._

"_Upstairs now. Quickly, before-"_

"_MEIMI!" Mr. Haneoka cried as he too stepped out into the hallway. "Meimi! I have a new trick to show-" He froze at the sight of Asuka Jr. "Who are you?"_

_Asuka Jr. opened his mouth to answer but Eimi quickly intervened._

"_Dear, I need to go to the store for dinner. Will you come and help me carry the bags?"_

_But it was just a little too late._

"_YOU FIEND! YOU'RE OUT TO STEAL MY MEIMI-CHAN!" Mr. Haneoka bellowed. He was still ranting as Eimi grabbed his ear and tugged him out the door. The door slammed shut and Meimi and Asuka Jr. stood silently for a minute before Meimi sweatdroped._

"_Sorry about that. Papa's a little over-protective." Meimi turned and motioned towards the kitchen. "There's a table we can work at in there."_

_Asuka Jr. just shook his head as he made his way into the kitchen_

_End Flashback_

Asuka chuckled as well, for not long after, Mr. Haneoka had returned and, seeing a boy at the table with his daughter, promptly tried to strangle Asuka. Eimi had deftly stopped this with a large frying pan, which resulted in Mr. Haneoka being unconscious for the remainder of Asuka's visit.

"And on that note, let's get started," Asuka said as he gently reminded Meimi of why he was there. He chuckled again at Meimi's grimace.

"Time to tackle the cruel-and-unusual torture that is algebra," Meimi muttered as she plopped down on her bed. A fluffy pink cat fell from its place at the top of the mountain on Meimi's bed. She bent down and scooped it up. Asuka thought this would be the perfect time to ask one of the questions that had been burning in his mind.

"Haneoka, why do you have so many? Stuffed animals, I mean."

Meimi stuck her tongue out before dignifying the question with a response.

"I dunno. I guess it's because I've always hated sleeping alone. When I was little, after Mama and Papa went to sleep, I would try to slip into their room, but I always got caught. After Mama got me Neko-chan," here Meimi motioned to the cat in her arms, "I just…stopped." Meimi broke off and began blushing uncomfortably. Asuka just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Meimi pressed against him and Asuka placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Still think you'll need all those animals Haneoka?" he asked mischievously.

Meimi giggled as she turned to give Asuka another kiss.

"Nah. I think I found myself a new cuddle buddy."

Please take the time to review! This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Arigato!


End file.
